Crack Comics Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * Dr. Foster * Wendy Foster Antagonists: * Jaspar Crow * Elsa Papendorf Other Characters: * Senator Pumpkinhead Hardy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Alias the Spider: "The Secret of Mouse Malone" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mouse Malone * Honest Abe Lavery * Slippery * Joe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * (the Spider's car) | Writer7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker7_1 = Paul Gustavson | Writer10_1 = George Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George Brenner | Inker10_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "The Gonky Mob Copycat Crimes" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Butch Buchannon Antagonists: * Gonky * Rip * Slug Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Don Q: "Who Is He?" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nazis ** A German field marshal ** Gen. Gerichter ** Captain Grunz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Ned Brant | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler8_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker8_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Writer2_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler2_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker2_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle2 = Spitfire: "Joe Chang's Guerillas" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Joe Chang Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = Tor, the Magic Master: "Raid In Holland" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nazis Other Characters: * Dutch Van Meer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker6_1 = Bob Fujitani | StoryTitle6 = Hack O'Hara: "In Deep Water" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Toughy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Pen Miller: "Pen Miller's Nazi Double" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pen's secretary Antagonists: * Scribbler * Hack * Mummer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Black Condor ** This episode is Jaspar Crow's eleventh and final clash with the Black Condor. * Last issue for Jane Arden // Lena Pry. * Last issue for Ned Brant. * Also appearing in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #25 Sep 1942, entire issue }}